Screw Coffee, Give me Coffee
by DuchessPastel
Summary: Voltron Café was a popular place, the only good coffee place close to the College. It helped that all the people that worked there and the regulars were attractive.


_Chapter One: Prologue_

When Alfor stumbled on the worn down store, he didn't even give it a second look. The store had boarded over what he assumed where broken windows. The paint was peeling off and moss grew upon it. Alfor walked by the old store on his way to meet his daughter for their weekly lunch.

One of these weekly lunches Coran was able to join them, having a day off from work. As they walked past the old worn down store, Alfor glanced at it as he usually did on the walk. Coran noticed and looked at the store as well.

Coran halted and turned to look at the store he had a focused gaze, which Alfor recognized from the seventh time Coran decided to redo a room in their house. Coran's eyes flickered to different parts of the store as he mentally redid the front of the store. Alfor sighed as he realized what was about to happen.

Alfor placed his hand on Corans shoulder to get his attention, Coran turned and smiled. Alfor sighed and looked at the store.

"We can talk about it later my love, we are almost later for lunch with our daughter."

 _*Skips to the Lunch*_

The restaurant was slightly crowded, but luckily they were able to get their normal spot. Allura talked about her classes with a wide smile on her face, but Alfor and Coran knew it was probably due to the boy she had told them about earlier that week.

"How have you been I feel like I have been talking all this time" She said setting down her cup and leaned forward, "How has work been Coran?"

"Oh it was been very exciting, the museum just had a group of first graders, very inquisitive group" He started to talk excitedly about all the questions they had asked and how well mannered they were for the age group. Alfor smiled as he watched the two most important people in his life talk so happily, he slowly started to drift off thinking about all the happy times and memories they had shared together.

"-but there really isn't any good places around here to get good coffee, which is quite weird to me seeing as the collage is only a few blocks from here" Allura said as she talked to Coran, Alfor snapped out of his thoughts and then asked.

"What do you mean?"

Allura looked to her father and said "I had to buy a coffee maker this week, the coffee places around here are not the best quality or experience sadly" she sighed.

Coran looked over to Alfor and said "Maybe that is what we could do with the shop, would need some work beforehand though.." Coran said drifting off a bit thinking about the work they would have to do if they in fact purchased it.

Allura gasped as her smile grew "That sounds amazing Coran, it sounds like a brilliant idea."

Seeing the Allura was on board with it Coran started to talk about all the things they could do with it and Alfor sighed knowing that they would indeed be buying and fixing the worn down store to be a coffee shop.

"What do you think father?" Allura asked hopefully as she looked and him, Coran placed his hand over Alfors and smiled.

Alfor took a breath in, before smiling saying "The Voltron Cafe has a nice ring to it."

Coran smiled at Alfor, giving his hand a light squeeze as Allura let out a small cheer.

It took Alfor and Coran a month to be able to purchase the store, they had a fantastic realtor help them who was recommended by Allura's boyfriend. Colleen Holt was able to lower the price even more on the the store and they got it for a fraction of the price.

The remodel went smoothly and they had finished sooner than planned. The walls were a dark brick and one of the walls were painted a light blue. The floors were a restored from the wooden floors the had found underneath the laminate floors. The shop overall had come along nicely with Allura helping to choose the items to go into it.

Once they opened the cafe they had a steady stream of customers, Alfor and Coran had to start hiring more people. They already had Allura helping with managing the cafe when she wasn't in classes, and Allura brought in her boyfriend, Shiro, who was a great help.

A few years later they added a small bakery that produced crêpes and mouth watering stuffed croissants. The mastermind behind the delicious food at the bakery was the sweetest person ever. The mastermind was Hunk Garrett, he was a genius in the kitchen and truly wanted to make people happy with the food he made for them.

Hunk was a fantastic addition to the cafe and the regulars loved how kind and sweet he was to everyone. With Hunk though came Lance, while he made the best espressos anyone had ever tasted and the art he drew in them was always top notch, he was a massive flirt. Lance flirted with everyone to come into the cafe.

The cafe went strong for a few years before it hired two new employees. Shiro's half brother Keith, who was a usually scowling and apparently was an art major, but no one could tell if Shiro was joking or not when he told them. Keith usually was manning the register as he was banned from the kitchen.

The second hire was Astarte a no nonsense weekend bartender. She dabbled in all the places in the cafe. She was able to man the register when Keith got cranky with customers, bring out orders to give Shiro a bit of a break, help Lance with making the orders when the morning rush came in, while she wasn't too good with helping Hunk make the foods she did help him bring them out.

The cafe had a strong staff with Alfor and Coran owning and operating the cafe. Allura being the best manager, she was kind and listened to everyone. Shiro working as the waiter, he was quick and efficient always getting the orders where they needed to go. Hunk creating mouth watering food and pastries. Lance making espressos some people would die for and Keith who was quick taking the orders and handing them over to either Lance or Astarte. Astarte easing the burden where she is needed.

Regulars for the cafe where Matt and Pidge Holt, both geniuses and in college. Matt was a Accounting Major and in the same year as Shiro and Allura. Pidge was a Chemistry and Physics major. Pidge was young for a college student, only 16 years old. Then there was Hana, Hana was a tired college student that had one class too many. She was Astarte's best friend and roommate. She quickly wormed her way into the group and was the cause of the sign over the items you could purchase at the store. The sign simply read 'No more than four shot of espresso a day, we will remember', Hana did not find it funny. After a while though Hana's brother, not by blood, Lotor started to come in, mainly to flirt with Lance and piss off Keith and Astarte though.

It was good place for them to be themselves, a place they all felt happy at.


End file.
